Irónica confesión
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Alice se iban a casar, Arthur piensa en ello y aunque le cueste sonreír lo hará, porque desea la felicidad de su hermana y su único amor. Pero cuando Alice entra a confesarle algo quizás le cueste seguir sonriendo. USxFem!UK y USxUK.


Este fic es dedicado a una singular amiga. Espero que les agrade.

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur y AlfredxAlice (Estados UnidosxInglaterra y Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Reacción tardía D;

Arthur no lo recuerda del todo o más bien no lo quiere recordar, él ya tenía veinticuatro años, ya debería haberlo olvidado, pero la noticia del casamiento de su hermana, Alice Kirkland con Alfred F. Jones lo dañó más adentro que cualquier otra cosa, que cualquier otra bala, después de todo el primer amor nunca se olvida, porque en el fondo de su corazón aun pensaba que podía a llegar a ser feliz con el amor de toda su vida, ese estúpido estadounidense.

Pero no, ahora sólo tiene que sonreír mientras todos celebran a su hermana. No la odiaba, estaba seguro que sería una buena madre, esposa…amante, todo lo que él no podría ser. Y él, sólo los miraría pasar cada día y tener que sonreír cuando se besan, cuando se entrelazan las manos, sería difícil, pero él lo haría, porque no deseaba más que la felicidad de ambos.

Siente un pequeño sonido en la puerta de su habitación, responde de forma suave que entre secándose una estúpida lágrima que aún se atrevía a salir de sus ojos.

–Alice…–susurra al ver a su hermana, más guapa que nunca. Quizás tendría una cita nuevamente con él.

–Arthur… ¿qué tal? –susurra de forma educada tomando asiento en la punta de la cama acompañando a su hermano.

–¿Con el proyecto…? vamos muy bien, todos me felicitan, creen que tengo cierto potencial…–

–Oh…–susurra.

El inglés la mira suavemente tomando asiento cercano a ella, Alice quería decirle algo, lo notaba en su mirada y esa forma de agachar suavemente su vista.

–¿A que has venido? –sonríe sutilmente pasando una mano sobre el largo y sedoso cabello de su hermanita.

–Dentro de una semana me caso con Jones…–susurró despacio mirando los ojos de su hermano, éste sólo sonrió más cerrando los ojos, por dentro sentía que una tortuosa daga se enterraba en su pecho. Pero no era capaz de arruinar la felicidad de su hermana y de quien fue su mejor amigo por muchos, muchos años.

–Y me alegro mucho de eso…–

–Tengo que contarte algo antes que eso pase…–

–¿Qué? –ríe sutilmente con una carcajada muerta llena de pena.

Quería llorar, vaya que quería hacerlo, pero se limitó a reír dulcemente hacia su hermana menor.

–¿Tú lo sabías, no? que Alfred… estuvo durante muchos años perdidamente enamorado de ti brother…–susurró la chica.

Arthur quebró su sonrisa abriendo los ojos, algo dentro de él no lo procesaba y sólo rió un poco más apretando sus labios, sentía los ojos húmedos.

–¿Oh, en serio? –rió con gracia echándose a la cama nuevamente. No debía importarle, no debía hacerlo, se dijo una y otra vez mientras la hermosa sonrisa del menor aparecía delante de él y le sacaba una nostálgica sonrisa enamorada.

Una que ahora lo destrozaba.

–Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien…–delineó un escenario la muchacha con sus manos entrecerrando los ojos –Era torpe, era tonto, pero siempre estuvo muy enamorado de ti. Recuerdo que hace cuatro años me pidió consejos, sólo para hacerte sonreír… sólo para hacer que te sintieras grato a su lado, Alfred era muchas cosas, impulsivo, animado… pero jamás se atrevió a decírtelo…–

Y Arthur sólo cerró los ojos con dolor mientras mantenía esa estúpida sonrisa, esa que debía mantener, porque era fuerte. No podía creer lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo, aunque ella ignoraba por completo que alguna vez él también estuvo enamorado de Jones.

–Y lo hice… le ayudé, le dije las cosas que te gustaban, los lugares, los libros, las comedias, todo…–la chica hizo otra pequeña pausa.–Pero él… él sólo llegaba llorando donde estaba yo, no pronunciaba palabra alguna, porque era un cobarde y jamás se atrevió a decírtelo. Y todos los regalos, las palabras y los encuentros que planeaba contigo me relataba aún con lágrimas y una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que resultaban en un fracaso… que nunca llegarías a amarlo, que nunca lo hiciste. –

–Aajajja, ese Alfred…–ríe el inglés mientras se da vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a su hermana, estaba tan destrozado que casi no podía soportarlo más. –¿Por qué me cuentas esto, hermana? –

–Porque aún lo recuerdo… cuando lloraba y decía: "Sólo que Arthur dijera mi nombre me hacía feliz" "Si es que Arthur caminara a mi lado sería feliz" "Si alguna vez hubiera estado enamorado de mí hubiera sido feliz"… –sonrió la muchacha recordando aquel entonces –¿Sabes Bro? yo también lo llegué a pensar, que muy en el fondo tú también estabas enamorado de Alfred, por eso… aunque me había enamorado de él seguí y seguí ayudándolo, pero cada vez que te preguntaba lo negabas, siempre te conocí muy bien, creo que por primera vez mi instinto me falló.–

–Eso es masoquista Alice…– y pensó, que el instinto de esa mujer allí presente nunca pudo haber estado más correcto, nunca falla.

Porque siempre, siempre estuvo enamorado de Jones.

–Somos parecidos después de todo, Arthur…–ríe la muchacha mientras una pequeña lágrima cae de su rostro.–Un año después… Alfred desistió y poco a poco entre nosotros fue surgiendo el amor, yo me negaba al principio, creía que era sólo un reemplazo para ti, pero me di cuenta que Jones no es así, me di cuenta que es un imbécil, un descriteriado, un niño…pero aún así, es alguien que sabe amar desde el corazón. –

Arthur dio un respingo mientras su garganta dolía como si se la estuvieran destrozando.

–Y sólo quería decírtelo…–susurró la muchacha –Después de todo, yo no fui su primer amor…–

Porque la británica sólo si escuchaba "Sí, yo también estaba enamorado de él", aunque le doliera en el alma le cedería la felicidad a su hermano, pero quizás su instinto por primera vez falló.

Y la chica se fue solemnemente, se cerró la puerta y luego se escucharon los bulliciosos gritos de Jones llamando a su elegante princesa y Arthur sólo rió en soledad para luego llorar, llorar y reír por la felicidad de ambos, la que no alcanzaría, pero creía que quizás en otra vida sería más sincero… y Alfred un poco más valiente, un poco más listo y allí, volvería a llorar, pero esta vez de pura felicidad.

Ahora, sólo cerraba los ojos y les deseaba lo mejor, por el resto de su vida lo seguiría haciendo.

**N.A: **Sinceramente suelo preferir el USxUK, en sí… el yaoi, este fic me lo pidió una amiga y aquí esta, prometo que si es que hago un próximo "USxNyo!UK" será más alegre que este, ya que suelo odiar las cosas muy trágicas D:, eso, que viva el USxUK en todas sus formas! :3


End file.
